


It's Okay

by evilwriter37



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Torture, Infertility, Talk of infertility
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:09:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28994235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilwriter37/pseuds/evilwriter37
Summary: Something happened to Suki in the Boiling Rock, something she has never told anyone about. It’s time to tell Sokka.
Relationships: Sokka/Suki (Avatar)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	It's Okay

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic for this fandom. I branched out because this is a gift for a dear friend.

Suki had never told anyone this before. And now, she was going to tell Sokka. It was only fitting, given that they were going to be married, but she was nervous. What if he would break up with her over this? What if he would judge her?

“Suki, you wanted to talk to me about something?” Sokka reminded her. She’d zoned out after telling him that. He took one of her hands in his. They were sitting together in one of the lavish rooms in the Fire Nation palace, rooms that had been provided by Zuko. He’d decided to house Suki and the Kyoshi Warriors for a time as recompense for burning down their village. 

“Yeah, yeah.” She looked away from him, gave his hand a squeeze. “Sorry. This is just difficult.”

“Take your time,” Sokka said. “And if you don’t want to say it, I won’t push you.”

Suki fingered the betrothal necklace about her neck. Sokka had designed the blue pendant. It was beautiful, a representation of their relationship. 

“I… When I was in the Boiling Rock…” Blood, screams,  _ her  _ screams, agony like nothing she’d ever felt before. “They did something to me.”

“Something?” Sokka asked for clarification. 

“Yeah.” Suki felt a lump in her throat, her sinuses pinching, tears stinging in her eyes. She let go of Sokka’s hand and wiped the tears away. She could do this. She  _ could.  _ “I understand if you’ll want to break off the marriage with me,” she said, voice choked. Oh, that would be so awful. She loved Sokka, and was pretty sure he loved her, but what if this was a deal breaker?

“Suki, I would never break off our marriage for something that happened to you while you were imprisoned,” Sokka said. He gently took her chin and made her look at him, meet his gaze. Her vision was misted. 

“B-but you don’t know what it is,” she stammered. She hated feeling like this, hated these emotions. This was so unlike her. 

“Suki, I  _ promise _ ,” Sokka said, an endearing look in his eyes. “You can tell me absolutely anything and I would still marry you. Nothing is going to change that.”

“Okay, um…” Suki looked away from him, at a tapestry on the opposite wall. “Well, uh…” She’d thought this over and over and over, but she had never been able to get the words right. There was no good way to say this. 

Sokka patiently waited while Suki tried to regain her courage. She could tell him anything. 

“I-I… I can’t… I can’t have children,” she spluttered, still not looking at Sokka. 

There was silence in the room. The tension lay thick around them. There. She’d said it. Now what was Sokka going to say?

“How… do you know?”

“They… they sterilized me.” Now Suki’s tears were flowing freely at the memory of her torture. “They sterilize everyone in there who’s not Fire Nation.”

“Suki, I… spirits, I’m  _ sorry _ .” He cupped her cheek, had her look at him again. She sniffled, didn’t have it in her to meet his eyes, so she stared at his nose. “I’m sorry you had to go through that. I’m sorry they did that to you.”

“It’s… I…” Suki choked on her words, unsure of what to say. “If this is a deal breaker…”

“Why should it be?” Sokka asked simply. Suki couldn’t think of this being simple, not at all.

“Well, y-you don’t want kids?” Spirits, she hated crying! 

Sokka shrugged. “Hadn’t thought that far ahead honestly. And, I mean, it’s okay that you can’t. It’s completely okay.”

Suki was shocked by these words. She pulled away from Sokka, blinking, sniffling. She angrily wiped at her tears, not wanting to cry over this anymore. 

“It’s okay?” she asked tentatively. 

Sokka nodded. He pulled her into a hug. “It’s okay.”

Suki thought she had been going to stop crying, but she was wrong, now all-out sobbing against Sokka’s shoulder. Being held by him felt so good, so comforting. He made her feel safe.

“I love you, Sokka,” she whispered.

Sokka kissed the top of her head, rocked her in his arms. “And I love you.”


End file.
